Side Story From Suikoden II
by llottov
Summary: Kisah ini diambil ketika Nanami dan Riou memilih untuk kabur saat misi di Tinto. -Yo! SuikoLovers! RnR?-


Yo!~ Yozora disini! XDD Udah lama nih gak bikin fanfic. Pas lagi bongkar-bongkar kompie, ketemu deh ni fanfic! XD Daripada dimakan rayap, -?- mending di publish ajah :D

Ini penpik belum selesai. Tapi kebelet pengen publish sesuatu w. Sabar ajah ya kalo apdetnya sipuuut (alias lama apdet), seperti penpik author yang lainnya. *Tapi di Fandom lain +_+'* Sungguh, Yozora bikin tambah berat hidup karena nambah penpik euy...

Mending gak usah banyak capcus deh, happy readin' ^^

**Disclaimer : ****Suikoden**** belongs to ****Konami**

**Side Story From Suikoden II ****belongs to ****The Death Left-Handled401708**** *Anonymous: Penname-nya Yozora aneh =_+"***

**Summary : Ini merupakan side story yang diambil ketika Nanami dan Riou memilih untuk kabur saat misi di Tinto (pas mau ngelawan Neclord getooo)**

**Warn: pasti ada yang OOC nih, trus 3A (aneh, abal, ancur), misstypo pasti ada, hohohoho...**

**After read, don't forget to Review ^^**

**-Side Story From Suikoden II - The Death Left-Handled401708-**

Tiga bulan pun berlalu sejak pelarian Riou dari tugasnya sebagai "Leader of Dunan Army" . Kini dia dan kakaknya Nanami, tinggal di hutan disebuah kabin kecil yang terletak kira-kira 30 meter dari sebuah desa kecil bernama 'Miracle Village'. Desa ini merupakan desa yang tak banyak dikenal orang. Terletak dekat dengan Kobold Village, dan berhadapan dengan Two River City. Namun, desa ini tersembunyi di dalam hutan.

Hari sudah malam. kira-kira pukul 8 malam. Hujan sedang turun diluar dengan lebatnya. Disebuah kabin kecil, terlihat ada nyala lampu botol yang setidaknya dapat menghangatkan dan menerangi penghuni disitu.

"Malam ini hujannya turun sangat deras ya, Riou?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek seleher yang menggunakan bando merah kepada adik laki-lakinya yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Iya... Aku jadi mengingat Fitcher. Ketika hujan, dia pasti akan bercerita banyak. Iya kan Nanami? " jawab Riou -nama adik laki-lakinya sambil tersenyum kepada Nanami, Kakaknya tersayang.

"Kau benar juga, dia sering bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Sampai bisa membuat Apple menangis... hahahaha..." Ujar Nanami yang diikuti dengan tawa manisnya. Riou sang adik pun ikut tertawa.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Hujan masih saja turun diluar. Malah, hujan makin deras.

"Ngomomg-ngomong, bagaimana yah keadaan Lord Shu dan yang lainnya? Aku sedikit rindu. Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Nanami. Lupakan saja hal itu. Kita sudah memutuskan bersama untuk kabur dan tidak akan kembali ke tempat itu. Sebaiknya, kakak tidur saja... Oyasuminasai…" Riou memotong ucapan kakaknya. Nanami pun jadi terdiam. Riou langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh badannya. Padahal dalam hati, ia juga rindu akan tugasnya sebagai Leader itu. 'Aku juga merindukan mereka, Nanami...'

Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali hening.

"Oyasuminasai..." Nanami berkata dengan lirih.

'Maafkan aku, Riou... Karena keegoisanku, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf...' kata Nanami dalam batin, sambil beranjak ke tempat tidur.

**-Side Story From Suikoden II - The Death Left-Handled401708-**

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi ini terlihat cerah sekali. Bahkan langit terlihat tak berawan. Untuk para anak-anak, ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk bermain layangan, karena anginnya bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Pagi ini, Nanami memberikan tugas kepada Riou untuk mencari kayu bakar di hutan.

"Riou, bisa tolong pergi mencari kayu bakar dihutan? Aku ingin memasak, tapi kayu bakarnya habis…" ucapnya sambil merapihkan peralatan masaknya.

"Haah… perasaan kemarin aku baru saja mengambilkan kayu bakar... Kenapa cepat habis?" Gumam Riou tampak kesal. "Hey Nanami, jangan-jangan kau memakan kayu bakarnya, ya?" Kata Riou dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa? Katamu aku memakannya? Kau ma-" Nanami berkata sambil mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

"Eh, Tidak-tidak! Kakak salah dengar kok... Yasudah, aku pergi dulu.." Riou memotong perkataan Nanami Saat ia akan keluar dari rumah, Riou berbalik. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya... kakak! Dimana kau menyimpan Twin Fang ku?" Sahut Riou. Ia bertanya kepada Nanami yang masih sibuk merapihkan dapur.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau bisa kan pergi tanpa senjatamu itu?"

"HAH? Hari gini nggak bawa senjata, nggak ah!" Sahut Riou kesal. Nada bicaranya jadi aneh. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mana, Twin Fang ku?" tanya Riou lagi sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya.

"Kupakai…" Nanami hanya menjawabnya datar, dan tak berekspresi.

"Buat apa?" tanya Riou lagi.

"Buat kayu bakar…."

"APUAAAHH?" Riou shock berat, terus tepar ditempat. *Author: Lebay woi, lebay...*

"Hehehehe….. aku bohong. Ada di atas lemari tuh.." kata Nanami dengan menunjuk ke atas lemari kayu yang ada di pojokan. Riou mengambilnya, dan memberi salam kepada kakaknya.

"Ah kakak gitu amat sih... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu yah!" Riou pun pergi dengan bibir yang manyun-manyun gak jelas.

**-Side Story From Suikoden II - The Death Left-Handled401708-**

"Akhirnya, selesai juga..." gumam Riou setelah selesai mengumpulkan setumpuk kayu bakar yang di pesan Nanami. Ia mengikatnya menjadi satu dan memikulnya.

"Yosh! Mari kita pulang! Aku lapar!" Kata Riou dengan wajah ceria. Ia tampaknya senang sekali. Seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sekantong permen. -?-

Ia pun berjalan pulang menuju ke rumah kecilnya. Tepat di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Me-mereka?" Kayu bakar yang dipikulnya pun itu jatuh. Badannya serasa berhenti, dan tak bisa bergerak.

**-Side Story From Suikoden II - The Death Left-Handled401708-**

"Lord Shu, Sir Miklotov dan Sir Camus datang untuk melapor." ucap seorang prajurit kepada seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Suruh mereka masuk.." sahutnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki berbaju ksatria biru dan satunya lagi memakai baju ksatria merah khas baju ksatria dari Matilda masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kalian sudah menemukan mereka?"

"Gomenasai, Lord Shu. Kami telah mencari di sekitar daerah desa Drakemouth dan Tigermouth. Tapi, kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda mereka berada... " jawab sang lelaki berbaju Ksatria berwarna biru itu. Ia tertunduk, dan tangan kanannya mengepal.

"Kami juga mencari mereka di Tinto City. Kami bertanya kepada orang-orang sekitar yang tinggal disana. Tapi tak ada yang mengetahui dimana mereka..." Sahut sang lelaki berbaju Ksatria merah disamping lelaki tadi. Tersirat rasa kecewa dari wajah mereka.

"Hm... Terima kasih. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Lelaki yang dipanggil Lord Shu itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Lord Shu." Kata Sir Miklotov dan Sir Camus bersamaan. mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian sebenarnya berada di mana?"

**T.B.C**

A/N: Gimana? Jelek ya? Maap yah, ini kan cuma ditemuin di kompi yang hampir dimakan rayep -?- Dari pada mubazir kan? -?- Heheheheh...

Kalo mau ngasih kritik dan saran silahkan di...

REVIEW! ^^

**The Death Left-Handled401708 a.k.a Yozora Sakamoto**


End file.
